Carmen
by MyGhela
Summary: "Wanna dance?" he asked. Was he serious? Shannon thought. He had tormented her since primary school and now just because she wore some makeup and a pretty dress he wanted to dance with her. But since this was only a one time thing for Shannon, she wasn't going to do this ever again. She agreed. "Sure" she said. ShannonxJimmy. Don't like? DON'T READ!


_Carmen _

"What are you going as Shan?" Tom asked Shannon as they exited Bernie's

"That'll be a surprise" Shannon replied

There was a Halloween party that night at school.

"Can you at least give me a hint?"

"Something you would never expect me to wear." Shannon answered with a cheeky smile on her lips and hurried her pace, leaving Tom alone

She was right; she was going as something that no one would ever expect her to be, something that she herself didn't even expect she would go as.

**Linebreak**

"Awesome costume you two" Tom complimented Maddy and Rhydian as he studied their appearance.

Maddy was wearing a blue dress that had details like the TARDIS and Rhydian dressed up like a wolf.

"Thanks" Rhydian smiled at his friend "You don't look bad yourself"

Tom was dressed in toilet role, going as a mummy

"Thanks mate" Tom smiled.

"Where's Shannon?" Maddy asked, looking around the school hall that was decorated for the event.

The main hall was dimmed with flashing green and red and purple lights. A table filled with food and punch along the side, with witch biscuits, and skeleton juice was at the side. Skeletons hung from the ceiling, fake spider webs, and spooky but energetic music boomed through the halls.

"I don't know" Tom answered "She said she was going to be a little late"

"Really?" Maddy arched an eyebrow at her friend "Why?"

"Don't know," he replied "she said she was going as something we would never expect"

Rhydians brows furrowed as confusion spread across his face, wondering what Shannon was going as.

Linebreak

As soon as she walked into the room all eyes were suddenly on her. No one seemed to recognized her, how could they? She didn't look like herself, which she was thankful for. She wore a dark red sequined mask that covered her eyes, a satin red dress with sparkling silver and red glitter that cut off just above the knees. She had knee high red boots with a small heal and devil horns headband in her red hair. She was unrecognizable.

She made her way pass the crowd of people and took a sit on a table alone, she couldn't help but notice all the people who were staring at her.

"Hey" a voice called and she turned to see Jimmy in a vampire costume.

He wore a black collar shirt and a dark red buttoned up waist coat with dark trousers and shiny black shoes. He had a long silk cloak that went down to the back of his knees that floated out behind him as he walked, with a large collar that he placed up, to frame the back of his head.

"Hello" she looked at him; he didn't recognize her didn't he? The thought made Shannon smile internally.

"Wanna dance?" he asked.

Was he serious? Shannon thought. He had tormented her since primary school and now just because she wore some makeup and a pretty dress he wanted to dance with her. But since this was only a one time thing for Shannon, she wasn't going to do this ever again. She agreed.

"Sure" she said.

He grabbed her hand and led them to the dance floor. Their bodies move with the upbeat music, Shannon was having fun and from what she could gather, Jimmy was also having fun and when the music was put to a halt Jimmy placed his hand on her waist and Shannon's eyes widened in shock.

"Let's get out of here" he suggested and she nodded.

He smiled and guided her out to the hall and into an empty classroom.

"So tell me" Jimmy began as he sat on a desk across from her "Who are you? I haven't seen you before"

"You've seen me" Shannon replied "You know me, you know me very well, Jimmy"

"Okay, now that's not fair" he stated "You know my name but I don't know yours"

"Like isn't fair" she smiled a wicked smile at him

"Tell me your name" he ordered but she wouldn't do it.

"Why? Doesn't that ruin the image of a mysterious girl in red?" she said

He got up from his position and walked towards her and placed his hand at her waist again before whispering;

"Tell me" his breath linger at her skin and sent a shiver down her spine but she couldn't tell him who she was.

Se needed to think, she needed to come up with a name

"Carmen" she replied looking at him. "You can call me Carmen"

Jimmy smiled before planting a light kiss on the girls lips, shock coursed through Shannon as their lips collided and before she knew what she was doing she was kissing him back. She moved her hand and placed it at the back of his neck while the other one was tangled in his hair.

They pulled away from the kiss when they couldn't breathe anymore.

"Not bad" he said smugly

He was going to kiss her again but she dodged it and stood from the desk and headed for the door

"I need to go" she said, reality finally striking her. What was she doing? She just kissed Jimmy, a person who bullied her for 9 years! Was she insane?

"Wait-" It was too late, she already headed out of the room and started to walk as fast as she could, exiting the school building.

As soon as she was out of school grounds she leaned against a wall and took a deep breath. She removed her mask and used it to fan herself. What just happened? A million thought flooded her mind but she was only certain of two things; one, she was never going to be Carmen, ever again, second, Jimmy was one hell of a kisser.

The next day at school everyone was talking about the mystery girl who dressed up as a devil.

"Where were you last night Shan?" Maddy asked her best friend as the three of them made their way to school

"I thought you were supposed to be something we didn't except you to be" Tom commented

"Sorry but mom needed me to do something for her" she explained "I couldn't get out of it"

She lied, she couldn't tell her friends that she was indeed at the party dressed as the devil, everyone was talking about and she could never tell them that she snog Jimmy.

"Well you missed out on a great night" Maddy stated, a smile on her face as she recalled the events that happened between her and Rhydian at the party.

"Yeah" Shannon simply nodded a small smile on her lips.

As they headed for their first class she over heard Jimmy bragging about last night and that he had snog the mystery girl. Shannon had a knowing smile on her lips as they sat down on their seats.

Maybe people would never know who Carmen truly was but maybe she could come back someday. Just maybe.

* * *

**It's an unusual pairing but what ever, it's my story so blahh~~**

**idk, R&**R


End file.
